New beginning
by zoesouzaxoxo
Summary: Chloe moves to a small town with her dad leaving behind her old life in the city where she meets her neighbour a antisocial mysterious green eyed boy next door with secrets probably going to be a chlerek I suck at summaries but hope you like the story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the people I create

This is just a idea so tell me if you like it and i'll make it longer and I know the spelling sucks and I promise it will be better but like I said this is a sample

Chloe's Pov

Dad had just got a new job in some small town where he presumed I would be happy. But he was wrong I didn't want to leave the city I let out a sigh as I finished packing my bags I was 17 years old so I was not legally old enough to stay here by myself I considered staying anyway but I crushed that thought considering I need to eat, and my waitress job wouldn't cover a apartment forever. So yep guess I'm stuck going to somewhere new. "You ready Chloe?" My dad called from the bottom of the stairs "yea" I replied I took one last look at my room before walking out of that door never to return.

Time skip~~~~~

I hate planes there loud, long, and intolerable there's some kid who is kicking my seat and theres a guy sleeping (and drooling) on my shoulder. I can't even listen to music to help pass the time because my iPods in my suitcase which sucks smart move Chloe. My dad is reviewing documents. And to top it off my best entertainment is watching some old guy strike out with a flight attendant, it's kind of funny he's used every cheap pick up line in the book. Then he kept asking her for stuff like another drink, a pillow, a blanket, more pretzels, and her phone number to be honest I'm starting to feel bad for her this guy just won't stop. It's kind of cute in a weird way. I sighed this as going to be a long flight.

Time skip ~~~~~~~

Yes finally landed, god didn't think I would survive that. Well dad was smiling on the bright side and he hasn't bin on his phone once I had to admit it was beautiful here though the sky was bright blue and the sun was out creating a beautiful glow the temperature was hot with a nice breeze. Dad called for a cab as we climbed in dads phone rang well that lasted 10 minutes I sighed digging in to my back pack and dug out my book uglies by Scott westerfeild (I think that's the last name) I didn't really feel like reading it but Liz insisted that I read it. My phone buzzed a text from Nate "u there yet?" "Yep" I replied my phone buzzed again this one was from Nick my best friend "how ya doing?" "Not good miss u already :( "I replied I turned off my phone and put it back in my bag struggling to keep the tears inside I missed nick more then anyone not that I would ever tell Nate or Liz that because even though there amazing best friends there just don't get me the way nick does. Lost in thought I didn't even know my dad was talking to me, "so what do you think?" I herd "what?" I asked confused he gave a soft chuckle I said, "we have some really nice neighbours who are friends of mine and kit is my business associate so we will be spending a lot of time with there family he has to sons and a daughter all around your age" my dad said with a smile. A sigh escaped my lips I didn't make friends really easy I'm not exactly the most social person in the world plus I stutter which makes things even worse instead of ruining my dads mood I said, "sure dad sounds fun" with a fake smile. His eyes noticeably lit up " thanks Chloe that means a lot" he said happily looking out the window. I almost cringed at how much he didn't know me. I turned on my iPod and pressed shuffle mermaid by train came on (an. sorry couldn't really think of a song so I picked a random one that was on the radio) and yes I dug out of my suitcase as soon as the plane landed I closed my yes and waited to arrive at my new "home"

Time skip~~~~~

The house was HUGE I gave a huge grin as dad stepped out of the taxi paying the cab driver and getting are luggage. "I'll take that as you like it" dad said with a smile. I bobbed my head in response, "good because the master bedroom is yours" my dad replied I was shocked this was amazing I never had ever gotten the master bedroom, "are you serious dad?" I asked "yea why don't you go take a look" he said. I gave him a quick hug before running in to the house I was right it was enormous there was even a home theatre this house was pretty much a mansion I ran up stairs and looked for the master bedroom just judging by the huge door at the end of the hall way that, that was it I ran to the door and opened it to reveal a huge room with a balcony a huge bathroom baby blue walls a king sized bed with a dark blue blanket (ok so I'm pretending that the dad got luggage brought in and set up in advance) a desk big windows with blue drapes to match the bed and a ocean blue fuzzy rug and a huge book case And a closet that was so huge it could be a small bedroom filled with clothes that were all my size and super cute there was a not on the back of the door that said -from Liz payed for by your dad I grinned I love Liz she's always so thoughtful towards others. Thinking of my friends my eyes teared up again I quickly brushed them away as I went downstairs to thank my dad something occurred to me dads planning something bad. buttering me up with the master bedroom and the clothes something's up... I found dad in the kitchen on his phone he noticed me and quickly said I got to go I'll call back later, "what up Chloe" dad said trying to be casual I raised a eyebrow, "what's up is what are you planning to tell me spill now" I said in my best stern voice he sighed eyes on the ground he said quietly "well I need to go to Berlin for a few days and... I want us to have dinner with our neighbours tonight"

An: hey so it's Zoe Souza and I thought I would try a new story don't panick though I haven't forgot about the first one its just I have the new chapter on my laptop and my laptop won't turn on and when I tried to rewrite it, it didn't turn out the same so yea... Lame excuse I know anyway I thought of this idea and was like HEY maybe I should share it anyway I need about 5 good reviews to continue because this was more of a sample then anything and I just wanted to see how people would like it and if know one does then its ok I can always do something different I'm pretty flexible so yea love ya guys pretty pleeeease review


	2. The dinner

Chloe Pov

I can't believe I seriously have to go to dinner. I wanted to curl up in my pjs, grab some junk food and watch, Avatar in the home theatre while texting Nick. But no now I'm up in my room, deciding what to where to dinner just great. I quickly hoped in to the shower and used my favourite strawberry and vanilla shampoo along with my body wash. after that i toweled myself off, walking over to my closet i looked through my clothes, it was hot out so I could where a skirt or a dress but probably not shorts. I sighed deciding to ask Liz, considering she always knew what to wear. so I guess it would be smarter to ask her for help then spend hours trying to decide. I didn't feel like texting so I decided to Skype her (or video chat whatever) Liz answered right away. "What's up buttercup?" Liz asked with a smile "nothing much, just don't know what to where to dinner and thought you might be able to help" I said back matching her smile. Liz's eyes brightened at the thought of her picking my outfit. "It would be my pleasure Chloe dear, now what kind of dinner is it and will there be cute guys involved," Liz said with a mischievous smile. I sighed, "um... my dads friend, and his two sons, and a daughter who are all about my age" I said back she smiled, "so there are boys involved that changes everything!" Liz said with a growing grin. I sighed so for the next hour I tried on outfits for Liz which seemed to take forever but finally we agreed on a short tight black denim skirt, a blue blouse, that really brought out my eyes, black ballet flats, dangly earrings, and some silver bracelets, and the sapphire necklace from nick. personally the necklace was my favourite part of the outfit it was a sapphire with little diamonds around it with a white gold change (gold that looks like silver) I smiled I looked pretty good Liz squealed, "you look hot" she said with a grin I just smiled and thanked her for her help. (An I know it's not the best outfit but it will have to do I wrote this when I was with friends so probably not the best) Now that mission impossible was finished I left to due my hair I decided to curl it and leave it long and down, then I moved on to my makeup probably the hardest part. I know most girls are like yea! makeup but to be honest I don't normally really use a lot of makeup so this would be difficult. Finally after trying different effects I decided to do more of a natural look just the way I liked it I did a nude eye shadow effect which looked really good then I put some mascara on my light eyelashes and a little liner then I out a little concealer under my eyes to hide the circles from lack of sleep then I put on a little gloss and I was done I smiled at my appearance Liz was right I did look good I smiled and went down the stairs where my dad was waiting. When my dad saw me he smiled a tear escaping his eyes when I saw this my smile went away I inspected myself wondering what was wrong. Dad chuckled, "you look just like your mother so beautiful," dad said another tear escaping his eyes. What? I would never look my mom she was way prettier then me no mater how many times people told me I look like her I will never believe it. "Dad don't cry because if you cry I'll cry then we will be emotional wrecks at dinner" I said trying to smile. Dad sighed wiped his eyes and taking a deep breath, "ok let's go before I start bawling" dad said with a week smile. "Ok" I said trying to return the smile, while quickly slipping my cell in my back pocket. Dad held held out his arm like a gentlemen I took it and we were out the door.

Time skip ~~~~~~

I took a deep breath as we entered the drive way to a house almost as big as ares but this house looked more warm lived it and a lot less empty. I sighed looking over at my dad he tried to give a smile but it faltered. We silently walked to the house and knocked on the door. A Asian man with a warm smile and kind chocolate brown eyes opened the door, "Steve is this your daughter she is so beautiful she looks a lot like her mother you know" the man said with a grin. Dads eyes glazed over a bit but I elbowed him and he straitened, "yea kit this is Chloe my daughter" dad said his gaze still a little blank. "It's nice to meet you" I said shyly with a smile, "you to Chloe you look stunning by the way" kit said with a wink as he lead us inside. I shyly smiled back, "kids mr. Saunders and his daughter are here come meet them or no cake" kit yelled 3 teens rushed in making me step back a little. They all looked different there was a boy who strongly resembled kit except younger and had blond hair and a slender build, them the was a girl with black pixie hair who looked slightly similar to Simon but had pale skin and caramel eyes and was a but shorter and honestly she was really pretty then there was the wild card the third teen there was a tall boy or even man who was so tall he was like 6 foot something but he had the most capturing beautiful bright green eyes and black thick hair and was buff like really buff he had slight any but not a lot just a little and you could tell it was beginning to clear and honestly he was hot. I blushed looking down when I looked up both of the boys re gaping looking at me I blushed and looked down again, "hi I'm Simon" the blond one said waggling his eyebrows and grinning at me like a idiot "hi" I said back quietly and nervously. "See that Simon you already scared her she's off limits to you" the black hair girl said to Simon, "names tori but you can call me your saviour from Simon" tori said with a wink I smiled, "hi I'm Chloe" i said "hi I'm Derek how do you like it here so far Chloe" the tall boy said with a half smile. Now tori and Simon gaped "what?" I said looking at Simon and tori, "Derek had never bin this polite to really anyone he first met or even really us let alone he talked to you" tori said. I looked over at simon for confirmation but Simon was shooting glares at his brother, "we'll in that case it's beautiful here thanks for asking" I said with a smile making him give a half smile back. "Now he's smiling tori said in shock. "We'll your daughters a hit" kit said with a smile nudging my dad. "Yea" my dad said smiling at me "why don't you guys go show Chloe around while me and her dad talk" kit said, "ok" Tori said as she grabbed my hand and lead me away we all arrived in what I presumed was the living room when my phone buzzed, "your missing out I'm having cake" was nicks text with a picture of him with cake on his face making me giggle "what's up?" Tori said looking over at my phone she gasped, "that's the hottest guy like ever is he your boyfriend?" Tori said with a grin I saw the guys faces fall, "nope that's my best friend who is having cake with out me" I said with a pout making Derek chuckle another gape from, tori and Simon "let me guess never chuckles either" I said with humour laced into my voice they both bobbed there heads, "well looks like I'm on fire tonight" I said giving a shy smile. I texted back "met some new people" he replied "replaced me already? :(" I texted back "I could never replace you now I gtg love ya bye. ;)" then slipped the phone in to my pocket. Tori smiled, "so is he coming here anytime soon" tori said "I hope so" I said "so Chloe your single" Simon said I shrugged, "guess so" I said casually sitting down, "perfect" he said with a evil grin tori and Derek quickly say down on either side of me, "no Simon" they both said. "Huh?" I said confused "Nothing" Simon said quickly. Tori rolled her eyes, "so we haven't seen your house yet can we go see I've bin dieing to see what's inside of it I've never bin in there" tori said with a childish grin, "um ok as long as you go and tell the parents because I don't feel like it" I said with a smile. "K" was all tori said as she went to go tell are dads. "So what kind of things do you like besides me?" Simon said with a flirtatious smile as he slid in beside me. "Well I like m-movies, Nick, being um...antisocial,and personal space" I said sliding closer to Derek away from Simon which made Derek smirk and Simon glare intensely at Derek. "So movies huh want to go to one I herd there's a romantic comedy playing?" Simon said with a grin. "S-sorry Simon but no thanks I don't think we'll get along that well considering your in to romance and I want to see gangster squad Derek would you like to go with me?" I said quietly Derek smirked and nodded while Simon gaped, "wait no I'm not in to romance I just thought that you would be in to romance because your a girl" Simon rushed out. "We'll that was very shallow and sexist of you Simon because I think romance is boring and if your in to romance you don't need to come up with a lame excuse" I said back rolling my eyes causing Derek to laugh my eyes widened in shock I loved his laugh it was beautiful "what?" He asked "I-I l-like your laugh" I stuttered out kicking myself on the inside. He smirked then tori rushed in, "we're aloud what did I miss?" She asked "Simon losing his man hood and me laughing" Derek said "haha knew it would happen soon and dam it I seem to miss all the funny things" tori said with a grin. "Fine lets just go" Simon snarled angrily. Me tori and Derek had to fight laughter, "ok to my house then" I said with a small smile as we walked to the door.

Time skip~~~~

Derek's Pov

I sighed looking at the most beautiful girl I've ever seen she had long strawberry blond hair electric blue eyes deeper and more beautiful then the ocean her skin was pale and flawless and her petite curves made her even more beautiful she wore next to know make up just enough to bring out her eyes and features even more she was really beautiful something about her screams mine and honestly I think I've fallen for her already unfortunately though I'm not the only one who has realized this is the hottest and most beautiful girl in town possibly in the country hell even the world. Simon was flirting hard core the way that all the girls fall for but she was different she didn't really react to it and when she did it wasn't the way Simon expected what I really was afraid of was when the guys here found out about her that would be torture just seeing them all eye rapping her would be enough to make we want to kill them but the worst was Liam he's screwed with almost every girl in town and knowing him Chloe would be next on his list on the bright side every one was scared of Liam so if Liam was interested everyone else would probably leave her alone I hope...but that still wasn't my biggest problem the biggest problem was I'm not exactly normal along with my family we were different from others we were supernatural...

Whoa intense... so sorry this chapter wasn't the best but I felt inspired and felt like writing something small so yea... Anyway I have art class, piano, archery, basketball and math club to go to so a lot of the time I don't write at all or rush my work so I'm really sorry personally I blame homework for interrupting my writing time but still it's my fault so if I don't update a lot I'm really sorry but I'll try my best to update at least once a week because I love you guys and I would like to thank everyone to who reviewed so thanks alicelover520 tigerlilly88 and you guys are awesome and thank you for reviewing it means a lot it's because of you guys I'm sharing my writing! ;) love ya! So the spelling and grammar sucks so ill try to improve

Zoe Souza (I'm going to go get some waffles :)!)


End file.
